


Feelings Between the Lines

by ragingrainbow



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Severus sets down a potion beside Harry’s work, gaze meaningful as it meets Harry's. His thumb brushes gently over the nape of Harry’s neck.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings Between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [100 Ways To Say I Love You](http://ragingrainbow.dreamwidth.org/107559.html). Prompt 18: _“Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.”_

Harry sighs and rubs his temples. He’s been staring at this report for over two hours, and he’s still no closer to figuring out any answers. 

He startles when there’s suddenly a warm hand on his neck, silently cursing Severus’ ability to move so quietly. 

Severus sets down a potion beside Harry’s work, gaze meaningful as it meets Harry's. His thumb brushes gently over the nape of Harry’s neck. 

The relief offered by the potion is instantaneous, and he leans back against Severus' hand, sighing softly. 

“Thank you.” 

Severus inclines his head, and leaves just as silently as he arrived.


End file.
